


Downtown's Dead Without You

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jared is so done, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mobster Jared, Mobster Jensen, Murder, Pseudo-Incest, Reminiscing, Sweet/Hot, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared Padalecki is in his sophomore year of college, and he's just trying to slowly leave behind the mob life he grew up in. However, he's drawn back in when his best friend and crush, Jensen Ackles, comes knocking at his door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this fic in two days. Forgive me lol. Inspired by a little yaoi ova called "Tight Rope". Check it out. It's cute.

"Come back with me."

"No."

"Come on, Jay, please?"

"Oh my god--No!"

"If you do, I'll buy you a new car. The one outside is a fuckin deathtrap."

"Jensen, fuck off."

"With you? Gladly."

It's always been like this, and perhaps it always will, Jared thinks. Always shrugging off his best friend's advances, never getting rest because of him. Jensen Ackles, heir to the Ackles family crime syndicate, is a persistent little asshole. He's been going at this for years since they were only kids. Jensen never wanted Jared to play with other kids, always wanted to sleep over with him, and eat together.

Of course, Jared never had the heart to outright tell Jensen off about his behavior. He knows. The bastard knows how he acts, and makes it a point to tell Jared every single time that he's never going to stop gunning for him. Luckily, Jared has a strong will. However, it's unfortunate because Jensen is a very patient man. Ugh.

At this moment in time, Jensen is here in Jared's college dorm, having surprised him outside. He's attempting to "persuade" him into going back to the city with him. Promises of a new car, or accessories glimmering with jewels has never worked for Jared, and he's surprised that Jensen, the one man who knows him like the back of his hand, hasn't figured that out yet.

Jared scoffs, sitting down his desk on his side of the room. "Jensen, I can't go back with you. I don't want to. I have a huge test coming up very soon. I need to study."

"No, no, I understand," Jensen says, kneeling in front of Jared, putting his head in his lap like a child. "I get it. You don't love me anymore. That's fine."

"You're such a fucking idiot, I swear."

"If I'm an idiot, then I'm your idiot. Marry me, okay?"

"No." Jared smiles as he rolls his eyes. This isn't the first time Jensen has asked this question, and Jared has a feeling it won't be the last. And to ask so nonchalantly is kinda jarring! "I'm not thinking about marriage right now."

Jensen's head pops up, and he flashes Jared a hopeful smirk. "So that means you're considering it later on? After college? Summer? Spring Break? Yes, I knew I had a chance. Pops will be so happy."

"Jensen, I would appreciate it if you would stop telling Papa Ackles that you and I are getting married. The look on his face after my high school graduation still haunts me."

"He was so excited. How dare you crush an old man's dreams."

Of course he was.

Jared remembers it like it was yesterday. Jensen and his father, the notorious mob boss Alan Ackles--who Jared lovingly calls Papa Ackles--attended his graduation. Out of everyone, they seemed to cheer the loudest when his name was called to retrieve his diploma. After the ceremony, Jensen casually announced that they were engaged, to which Jared quickly shot down.

The look of shock and disappointment on Papa Ackles' face was not aimed at Jared's response, but towards Jensen and his haphazard approach at proposing. Still, Jared loves his surrogate father very much as if he were his biological father. It was unfortunate that Jared never knew his real dad; he died in a shootout before he was born. This life isn't for the weak-willed. His mother sought shelter with Papa Ackles, and that's how Jared and Jensen met.

Jared manages to flash back to reality, pushing down his thoughts away. Jensen is still on his knees, smiling at him like a lost puppy. It's kind of cute. "Stop announcing false engagements, and maybe he won't look at you like he's gonna strangle you."

"Ugh..."

"Jensen, I appreciate you coming to see me," Jared says as he stands up, going over to rearrange his bedsheets. His back is turned to his best friend. "I really do. It's been a while since we've seen each other, and I know video chats aren't exactly your thing, but I can't go back with you right now. I'm trying to better myself."

"Jared."

The college student hears Jensen stand as well, but he tries to put his attention all on the bed. He knows what's about to happen. He can hear it in Jensen's voice.

"And--and I can't do that when you keep trying to..."

"Jared..."

He's getting closer. Jared can practically feel his breath on the back of his neck. His strength is waning.

"I am happy...here."

Soon, Jensen hugs Jared from behind, wrapping his strong arms around his body. Jared closes his eyes as Jensen continues to squeeze him, forehead resting peacefully on his spine. Jared's heart thumps wildly in his ribcage. This shit again. It's about to happen soon. Not that Jared hates it, but...it's just that it almost becomes too much sometimes--

"And I'm going crazy without you with me," Jensen whispers. "I needed to see you again. I want you back home with me. Move in with me. Quit school. I'll get you a good job somewhere."

Jared scoffs softly, but doesn't try to pull away. "Unfair. You're so selfish. You're so fucking selfish. I hate you."

He doesn't, not in the slightest. Jensen doesn't call him out on that, however, because he knows it's a horrible lie.

"So what? Have you seen yourself? I can afford to be selfish. Jay, turn around. We can play Boyfriend and Boyfriend like we used to..."

Jared shakes his head, mumbling something incoherent. What the fuck is he doing? Why is he allowing this shit to keep happening?

Oh, he knows why.

Under Jensen's metaphorical spell, Jared turns around. The second he and Jensen are face to face, Jensen smashes their lips together. Jared moans in surprise. His lips should be used to this by now. Carefully, Jensen pushes him back until they're both on the bed, Jared underneath of him. He shows no signs of stopping as his tongue wiggles alongside Jared's in his mouth.

There's no fighting this. Everytime Jensen kisses him, Jared feels lightheaded and dizzy.

_Everytime._

When Jensen breaks the kiss, he looks down at Jared's face. He's flushed red, lips parted and panting, slightly out of breath. Jensen's cocky, carnivorous grin comes back full force, and he presses his thumb to Jared's bottom lip.

"Look at you, little brother." When he says that, it sends shivers down Jared's spine. Jensen always called him that when they were little. It feels strange hearing it now. "Blushing so hard. It was just a kiss."

"I've been kissed...before."

Jensen's playful smirk turns into a frown. "By who?"

"You'll...kill them if I say."

"Damn right."

Jared swallows. "I'm supposed to be better."

Jensen raises his eyebrow. "Really?" He reaches underneath of the pillow Jared's on, producing the handgun Jensen bought him for his sixteenth birthday. "What's this then? Is this bettering yourself? Who would you use it on?"

"Anyone who would be stupid enough to try to fuck with me."

Jensen growls low in his throat, and his eyes roll back for a moment. He puts the pistol on the nightstand, pinning Jared back down on the bed. "You're so hot when you show that killer side of you. Tell me again how many people you killed in my name."

Jared looks into Jensen's eyes. "Twenty."

"Jesus Christ, I'm so in love with you. Come e're."

Jensen ravages his mouth once again, yet Jared wraps his arms around his best friend's neck this time. He won't admit it, but he's missed this so goddamn much. And he won't say it out loud, but he loves Jensen with all his heart. Why should he even say it? Actions speak louder than words. Always. However, Jensen's actions soon become a little much as his hands behind to travel south, unbuckling Jared's jeans.

Taking immediate action, Jared's eyes shoot open, and he punches Jensen in the face once. Jensen falls off the bed, hitting the carpeted floor with a small grunt. Jared blushes, attempting to fasten his pants while Jensen rubs his face, grumbling up at Jared.

"What was that for!?"

"You know how I feel about that, Jensen!"

Jensen laughs. "So kissing you is just fine, but I can't fuck you?"

Jared's blush spreads everywhere, and he tosses his pillow at Jensen. "Screw you!"

"That's what I've been _trying_  to do!" He snarks back. "Seriously though, what's the deal?"

"If I..." Jared struggles on how to explain, on how to even _begin_  to explain. It should be easy, right? It's just Jensen after all. "If we just kiss, then I won't lose anything that way..."

"Lose anything? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ugh!

"It means that...you know...if it's kissing, I won't have to..."

The wheels turn in Jensen's mind, slowly but surely. It takes him a matter of thirty seconds to get the hint, and Jared can practically see the lightbulb on the top of Jensen's head.

"My boy is untouched!" Jensen exclaims, smiling. "That is great news! Keeping yourself pure for your future husband, huh? I love it."

"God, Jensen, you are just so...ugh! I can't stand you right now. You need to leave. My roommate should be here soon."

"Really?" Jensen looks to the side of the room that Jared's roommate occupies. Posters of weird, grunge bands line the walls and it's a little messy. He was so busy being happy at finally seeing Jared that he didn't notice the mess. "That's unfortunate. Did you do anything with him?"

"Jensen, no. Chad is--"

"His name is _Chad?_ " Jensen snickers. "Oh, that's priceless."

In a matter of seconds, the door opens, and Jensen snags Jared's gun from the nightstand, pointing it at the intruder. However, once the door opens all the way, the person coming in freezes, eyes widening at the pistol being aimed at his head. It's just Chad with his gym bag and earphones in blaring music. Instinctively, Jared snatches the gun from Jensen, tossing it back onto his bed. Jared sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He signals Chad to come in, and the tall blonde does just that. He pushes the door closed with his foot, yanking out his earphones.

"I'm just gonna ignore what just happened, and go take a piss. Was I interrupting something?" He asks.

"No--"

"Yes."

Jared glares at Jensen, but his best friend is unfazed. He eyes Chad carefully.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Here," Chad sets his bag down, sticking out his hand towards Jensen. "I'm Chad Michael Murray, but everyone calls me Chad...I hope. You are...?"

Jensen doesn't shake his hand.

"Jensen Ackles, Jared's fiance."

Jared lets out a mighty groan. "He's joking. I'm his best friend, and we were just leaving."

Jensen looks to him in mild surprise. "We were?"

"Yes, _we_  were." The brunette confirms. He turns to Chad. "I'm going back home for the weekend, nothing major. Just wanna see the family."

"Cool, cool," Chad grins, crossing his arms over his chest. "That means I get the place to myself. Awesome. Okay, I really gotta pee. Nice meeting you, Jensen."

"Hmph."

Chad soon disappears into their shared bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. As he releases his bladder, Jared quickly begins to pack his things. Jensen watches him silently, smirking to himself as he packs his gun lastly. After he's finished, Jared glances at him, rolling his eyes once again in defeat. Once they're out the door together, they walk past Jared's "shitty" car towards Jensen's bright red sports car. Show off.

The mobster quickly power-walks to the car ahead of Jared, opening the door for him.

"Thank you, kind sir." Jared chuckles, hoping inside.

Jensen takes his bag. "Anything for you, Prince of the Ackles family."

"Never in a million years."

"I'm very patient, Jay."

****

Jared walks first into the building with Jensen behind him. He steps through the threshold of the mansion he spent most (if not all) of his youth in. Somehow, it feels smaller, a little quieter. Perhaps because Papa Ackles isn't screaming at the top of his lungs at some unlucky goon for botching up a simple job.

However, a gunshot coming from the small library in the house causes Jared flinch just a little, and he hears his surrogate father shouting at someone.

"Anymore fuckin questions!?"

Ah, well there's the familiar noise he's missed so much.

It's not long before two men come rushing out from the library at the back of the house and past Jared and Jensen. Jared doesny recognize one of them, but the other's name is Rich, and he's a son of a bitch. He reminds Jared of a weasel. The two men greet them quickly before dashing out of the door and into their car. Jared puts his hands on his hips, chuckling at the ridiculous situation.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"I always hated that saying." Jensen remarks. He shoulders Jared's bag, and slaps his ass. "Nice. Been working out?"

"I will fucking end you."

Before Jensen can get a chance to fire back at him, the patriarch and the boss of the Ackles family comes sauntering out of the library. The one thing that catches Jared and Jensen's eye immediately is the gun in his hand and the blood on his blue button up shirt. He looks tired and very exasperated, but his expression switches to something more lighter when he glances upon Jared.

This man is fucking train wreck in the best way...and possibly the worst as well. When he's in a good mood, he's the best guy in the entire world. Although when he's _not_  in a good mood, he's the Devil incarnate. Jared once witnessed him get stabbed in the back by rival mobsters only for him to mercilessly slaughter them all in a fit of rage. Of course, the only reason Jared was present was because Jensen got them tied up in a deal gone wrong. It resulted in them being kidnapped by the late Boss Sheppard.

It was bullshit.

"My little Jared!" Papa Ackles grins, tucking his pistol in the waistband of his pants. He spreads his arms out wide as he approaches him. "Well, not so little anymore! Gimme a hug, kiddo!" Jared, however, chuckles, pointing at the blood on his shirt. Papa Ackles looks down at it, still smiling. "Ah. Right. Sorry about that. Just taking care of business."

"Was it David or Carl?" Jensen asks. "You know, that you 'fired'."

"Carl," Papa Ackles smirks. "He's taking a nap in the library. But let's not talk about that waste of space. I'm just so happy to see my favorite son home."

"I'm your only son, dad. I think you're finally hitting Alzheimer's age."

"I'm talking about Jared, you little shit."

Jensen frowns while Jared only snickers, unsuccessfully hiding his smile. "Hi, Papa Ackles. I missed you too."

"How has college been for you? Are you the top of your class? No doubt you are. You were smarter than every kid you ever came in contact."

"I'm doing alright," Jared hums. "My grades are good, and I'm only visiting for the weekend, so don't get comfortable, okay?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Papa Ackles closes the distance between them to give Jared the biggest hug since their last meeting. Jared cringes just a bit; the still warm blood on Papa Ackles' shirt transfers onto his, soaking all the way through. Nonetheless, Jared hugs him back for he genuinely missed the man who helped raise him.

When they pull apart, Papa Ackles grabs Jared's face, studying him. The college student allows it.

"You have her eyes..." Papa Ackles whispers.

"Yeah," Jared mutters back. "Yeah..."

"She was a good woman, Jared. The best woman I've ever known. I'm sure she's happy up there, wherever she is. You remind me so much of her..."

Jensen pulls them apart before anymore can be said, guiding Jared up the stairs to his old room. Papa Ackles shakes out of his reverie, mentioning that he has some business that needs to be settled Downtown. All the while, Jared just remembers his mother, the kind, gentle but fierce woman who birthed him, who stayed loyal to her dead husband by never taking another man.

Papa Ackles cared about her.

A lot.

Such a headstrong woman. God, Jared misses her so much.

Much later on in the night when Jared is studying for his test, he hears someone knocking on his door. Being the perceptive fucker he is, he calls the person in, already knowing that it's just Jensen. The young heir comes in with nothing but his underwear and t-shirt on wearing a bright grin. Jared continues to sit up against the headboard, taking down notes.

"Something I can help you with, Ackles?"

Jensen maintains his grin, shutting the door. "Maybe. I'm so fucking bored."

"Go jerk off or something."

"I have. Many times since we got here."

Jared chuckles, turning a page on his textbook. "Okay then."

The room is silent again, but Jensen quietly walks over to him, hopping into the bed with Jared. He hovers over his shoulder, looking at his work. "Whatcha doing?"

"Studying."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yup."

"I can't sleep. In my room, I mean."

Jared looks up from his book and into Jensen's eyes, saving his passage for later use. "Then do you wanna sleep in here?"

Jensen blushes like a child, and he nods. "Obviously."

Ugh. No matter what he does, or where he goes, Jared can't seem to escape this guy. If he truly wanted Jensen to leave him alone, he'd just take the easy way out. As it stands, Jared was never a coward, and maybe Jensen's attention us by such a bad thing. Jared sighs finally, going back to studying.

"Okay. Fine," he relents. "But sleep only. No funny stuff."

Jensen smiles, laying down next to Jared, careful not to mess up his papers. "No promises."

Jared smirks behind his textbook, but says nothing else about it. Twenty minutes later, he looks at Jensen again who is sleeping peacefully. Jared closes his textbook, sliding in his papers to save his work. He sets everything back into his bag, and glances at Jensen once more. What is Jared doing here again? How did he let Jensen talk him into coming back home?

And why does Jared feel so happy when he's around?

Whatever the answer, Jared crawls back into bed with the one he grew up with, sliding under the sheets. Jared presses his lips to Jensen's forehead sweetly before settling in. Not even ten seconds later, Jared finds himself wrapped in Jensen's arms.

It brings back memories.

****

"All I'm saying is that if you really wanna go to school, you can transfer over to the college near home. It's not so bad, and I won't have to drive two hours to see you when I want."

Jared rolls his ever-changing eyes once again as Jensen tries to convince him to come home. They've had this particular conversation at least four times today, not counting the one immediately after waking up in his grasp. The only reason Jared left in the first place was to try and separate himself from the mob life. If he moves back home, he'll be dragged back into the Ackles family nonsense!

They walk side by side down the street in the chilly autumn air, drinking coffee. These streets are everything to Jared. These are the same streets he and Jensen used to roam around late at night with Jensen's buddies, drinking and getting high. Ah, those days. Jared was a destructive little asshole, always kicking someone's ass in Jensen's name. He'd do anything for the Ackles family. He's never going back to being that way again.

"I'm staying where I am, thank you very much." Jared retorts, sipping on his coffee. "I'm happy up there. I have friends--"

"Yeah. _Chad._ " Jensen grumbles. "Fucking Chad. Dumb name."

"The point is, I know what's gonna happen if I move back here, Jensen. Bad shit."

"What are you talking about? Nothing bad ever happened when you were here! Name one time bad shit happened."

"Oh, so you don't remember the time you got us kidnapped by Boss Sheppard?"

"I--"

"How about the time you instigated a war between the Pellegrino and Welling families?"

"That was--"

"Let's not forget the brilliant idea you came up with that resulted in us getting shot at."

"Yeah--I got it, enough!" Jensen sputters. "Jesus. I said _one_  time, little brother."

Jared flushes momentarily. "Don't call me that. It feels it weird."

"No matter what, you'll always be my little brother."

Jared unwittingly smiles at that, and Jensen puts his arm over his shoulder, pulling him down to plant a wet kiss to his cheek. Jared yelps in surprise, but laughs it off as Jensen wipes his face clean with his hand. Jared truly did miss this, hanging around with Jensen, just enjoying his company. That's what he was missing back at college. He understands what Jensen means now. Video calls every few days don't really cut it. Sometimes...you need the real thing right in front of you.

As they walk further down the street, Jared notices a group of three men dressed in all black up ahead walking towards them. Jensen catches on right away as well. They're from a rival family. The two turns around to head the other way, but the spot two more men behind them, also in black, several yards away. Jensen frowns, but grabs Jared by the hand, pulling him into the nearest alley.

They navigate the narrow entry until they come across a wide open space the size of a small backyard. However, all they find is a brick wall. A dead end. Jensen looks around for another exit, but every door he tries to open is locked closed. Jared balls up his fists, facing the area where they came from.

"We're trapped." Jensen huffs.

Jared unravels his scarf as the other men begin coming into the alley to surround them. "Jensen, who'd you piss off this time?"

"Please believe me when I say I have no idea this time." Jensen says under his breath as he stands beside him.

"Well, I don't."

One of the goons in black laughs. There's a scar across his nose. "The Ackles boy and his little bodyguard. Don't seem like much of a bodyguard to me. I have no idea why so many are afraid of you."

"Who sent you?"

"Vernetti."

Jared and Jensen frown at the name, but it's Jensen who tells him off. "Never heard of him. Piss off."

"Vincent Vernetti is new in town you see," the man with the scar says. "And we're here to expand our business."

"Then talk to my father. Tell this Vernetti to submit a proposal for negotiations."

"Oh, but we have. Thrice. It seems your father doesn't want to share. We've been patient for far too long. Now, we're going for more...drastic measures."

The other goons smile, some pulling out switchblades and others just cracking their knuckles. Jared steps up to the scarred bastard against Jensen's protests. "Tell your boss that he can shove it up his ass. We're giving you a chance to walk away before it gets ugly."

The man with the scar sneers at Jared, and without warning, he raises his hand to him. The man slaps Jared across the face with the back of his hand. It hurts; the man has a few rings on that have torn some skin. Jared's head whips to the side, hair covering his eyes and expression. The men in the alley laugh and jeer while Jensen takes off his own scarf and jacket, rolling up his sleeves.

"You think you know about Jared, but you really don't." Jensen smirks. "You know what they called him in high school? The Ackles Guard Dog. You'll find out what that means soon enough."

Jared finally shows his face. He's smiling, cheek cut and bleeding from the bastard's rings. With a shout, he grabs the man by the head, and headbutts him hard, causing him to stumble backwards into his men's arms. The scarred man commands the others to attack Jared and Jensen, and they comply hesitantly.

The party starts immediately as Jensen punches a guy in the face, dodging his knife attacks carefully. He grabs the fucker's arm, making him stab himself in the side before kneeing him in the nose. Meanwhile, Jared takes on two guys at once, demonstrating his brutal nature. He blocks a goon's punch, elbowing his face while throatpunching the other. He takes a knife from one of them, and uses it to gouge out one's right eye.

The man screams in pain before Jensen comes over to help, slamming his head on a brick wall. Jared smirks as he and Jensen continue to kick ass beside each other. It really does feel like old times now. Jared briefly flashes back to his time in high school, brawling like a maniac who even dared to say something negative about Jensen or his family. It was around the same time he had his first kill.

It wasn't as traumatizing as he thought it'd be, but Jared remembers everything about that day. The elders say you never forget your first kill, and they were right. It was a hot summer night, and Jared was a little tipsy, piggybacking on Jensen's back in the park. He had just turned sixteen, and given his very own gun. He never thought he'd have to use it so suddenly. They were ambushed by some stupid assholes. Jensen was in trouble, and he couldn't just stand there and...

It had to be done. That guy was beating Jensen into next year. He could've died that night. Jared just did what he needed to do.

He's brought back to reality when he hears the cocking of a gun. Everything feels like it's in slow motion as he watches the scarred man aim a pistol at him. He's snarling at him, and just as he fires the gun, Jensen pushes Jared out of the way, catching the bullet with his shoulder. Jared falls on the ground, looking up as Jensen wobbles on his feet, slumping against the wall. In anger, he picks up a knife, and tosses it at the scarred man's leg. In pain, he drops the gun. Jared's quick. He scrambles to the gun, standing up.

"I wanna kill you so bad," he says. "But I won't. Not yet. You go tell Vernetti that he's not wanted in this city, and the Ackles and their Guard Dog won't hesitate to put a bullet in his fucking head."

The scarred man pulls out the knife in his leg, defeated. He hobbles away out of the, taking two surviving goons with him. Jared looks at the ones who remain. They're either unconscious or very close to death. It would be inhumane to leave them like this. Quickly, Jared kills them. One shot to the head is all it takes. He keeps the gun as he rushes to Jensen, checking him over to see if his wounds are serious.

"Worried about little ole me, huh?" Jensen jokes, leaning on Jared.

Jared laughs. "I'm always worried about you. Come on, I'll call Rich. We'll get you home."

****

When they got back home, Jensen was chewed out by Papa Ackles for being so careless and leaving without his gun. Jared, however, did not receive the same tongue lashing that Jensen did. Instead, Papa Ackles enveloped him into a large, bone crushing hug that he thought he'd never escape from.

And now, Jared and Jensen are upstairs in Jensen's room with Jared working to get the bullet embedded in Jensen's shoulder out.

"So, I just wanna say that--"

"No, stop talking."

Jensen's grimace almost makes Jared smirk in triumph, but he doesn't let that wall crumble down. Instead, Jensen keeps talking because that's all he likes to do apparently.

"I had no idea who they were."

"I believe you now."

"Good." Jensen sighs, drinking straight from a bottle of expensive whiskey. "Good. Why didn't you believe me then?"

Jared chuckles. "Because I know you, and you're usually the one who starts it. No one ever comes looking for you unless you provoke them. You poke the bear a lot, Jack."

"You called me Jack."

Jared freezes.

"Did I?"

Jensen smiles warmly, and it does weird things to his insides. "You did."

Jared only hums in a noncommittal manner before tending to the bullet hole in Jensen's shoulder again. "Must've slipped out or something."

"Or something."

Jack was Jared's nickname for Jensen.

Jensen Ackles. Jackles. Jack.

Perfect. The catch was, however, no one else was allowed to call him that but Jared. Jared was always somehow exempt from the rules in this house. It made me feel just a tad bit isolated from Papa Ackles' men and recruits. Still, he's grateful that he provided he and his mother a place to stay before his birth.

Suddenly, Jensen jerks, hissing through his teeth. "Ouch! Careful, okay? That fucking hurts."

"I can only imagine." Jared deadpans. "Don't move around so much, I'm almost done."

"I'll stop moving when you stop trying to kill me."

"Don't be so dramatic. Suck it up, you big baby. This isn't the first time you've been shot."

"Fuck you, Padalecki."

Jared scoffs, but resumes to work on his best friend. It doesn't take long for him to get the bullet out, dropping it in an empty can of soda. Next, Jared reaches into the first aid kit, pulling out a needle and thread. He preps it up, and pushes the needle into Jensen's skin, doing his best to close up the hole. The young heir winces, gripping the sheets. To calm his nerves, he takes another long pull on the bottle, sighing.

"Where's you learn to do this anyways?"

Jared smiles. "My mother. She was a nurse, remember? She taught me everything I needed to know. She would patch up Papa Ackles whenever he came home all banged up. I still remember what she said to me. She told me 'Jared, one day, when you grow up, you're gonna have to do this for Jensen. He's stubborn and reckless, and known to get in trouble.' She was so right. I don't know if she did this with my dad, but--"

"Your father was an idiot, Jay." Jensen says suddenly, quietly. "He got involved with some stupid people, cost him his life. I hate him for leaving you and Mama Padalecki like that."

Jared clenches his jaw, still sewing up Jensen. He laughs, but there's nothing funny. "You sound like your dad when you say that."

"So what?" Jared doesn't look at him. He only focuses on helping him. But soon, the silence becomes too much, and Jensen grabs Jared's wrist. "My father lost my mother, and that broke him, but when your mom died, it almost destroyed him. Maybe you and I can..."

Oh.

_Oh!_

No!

Jared snatches his hand away from him, reluctantly resuming his duties of stitching up his friend. "What is it with you Ackles men chasing after people you can't have!?"

"And what is it with you Padalecki's that you must deny us what we want?"

"I'm not your property, Jensen! I'm a person!"

"Well, yeah, I know _that,_  but I want you to be..." Jensen exhale s deeply, choosing his next words wisely. "I want you to be _my_ person, the only person I want."

It's a straight punch to the gut. All these years that they've known each other and not once did Jared ever think he was being serious. That's why they've only ever kissed and nothing else. Jared can't stand to lose his virginity to someone who's not serious about it. Could it be that this has all just been a years long ploy to get in his pants?

In truth, he's afraid of what might happen. He's scared that Jensen might not want him, that he might cast him off to the side as a quick fuck or something, that he'll find someone new, someone better and more experienced. It tears Jared up, sending his mind spiraling out of control. All these thoughts, all these emotions...he's so out of his depth.

They don't speak much after that. Jared finishes with the stitches, applying bandages and medicine to the wound. His hands linger on Jensen's bare torso more than he wants them to. There are a few scars littered here and there, some less severe than others. Jared touches one right below Jensen's collarbone. Jensen looks down to where his hand is, and begins to laugh.

"I remember this one." He starts. "It was, uh...you were in the...9th--no, 10th grade! Yeah, 10th. You came crying home to me, bawling your eyes out saying that some men stole this little puppy you were feeding."

Jared snorts. "Yeah, I remember too. You were so pissed."

"Damn right I was. No one makes my little brother cry! So that night, you lead me to the building where the men were. I told you to wait outside as I went it." Jensen grins brightly as he reminisces. "Man, they were in for a rude awakening. Caught those bastards off guard, shooting and just kicking their fucking asses. That's when I got slashed by a knife. That motherfucker. Found the dog along with a few other ones; assholes were trying to make them fighting dogs. Let them loose, and walked out with them and your little...what did you name him again?"

"Baker." Jared giggles. "I named him Baker. And if I recall correctly, you didn't just 'walk out' like you say you did. You blew up the damn building to high heaven!"

"No one fucks with my Jared. No one."

"I know...I know."

And so, it's quiet again. Jensen holds up the bottle, but Jared stops him from drinking the rest. He takes it from him instead, downing the last few ounces. It burns going down, and warmth settles in his tummy. With nothing being said between them, Jared just gets up, packing away the first aid. He makes a move to leave, but Jensen stops him by standing in his way. Jared doesn't move. Apparently, Jensen's got something to say, so he might as well say it.

"I'm sorry, Jared."

"For what?" Jared asks.

"For...everything, I guess."

Jared doesn't want to have this conversation, so he attempts to pass by Jensen. "You don't have anything to apologize for. Good night."

"No, I'm not done." Jensen says, getting in his way again. "You're not just gonna run away from me again. You're gonna listen to me."

"I can't listen to you right now. If I do, I'll...I can't..."

"You'll what? Talk to me. Tell me why you fight against what we have."

"We don't have anything."

"You've always been a damn good liar, but you could never lie to me."

Dammit.

This is bad.

"You're more like your mother than you truly realize, you know." Jensen continues. "I watched my dad for so long, trying to copy his movements, trying to walk in his footsteps. I tried to do it, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I had to be me, I had to be myself. But I never stopped watching him, how he doted on Mama Padalecki. He was so madly in love with her. He knows she saw it, but the woman never had it in her heart to betray your father. Loyal to a fault. Loyal to both sides of the coin. They would've been great together. God, or whoever, wanted this to happen. It almost happened the first time, and it didn't work. We're given another chance."

"We are not...our parents, Jensen." Jared manages to get the words out, trying not to cry. "You think I didn't know your dad wanted my mom? I saw it too, the loving glances, the small touches, the hushed whispers, all of it! And you? You can't love me that way. You only want me because I'm _here,_  because I'm all you've ever known. Because I'm safe. How do I know you're serious!? How do I know what you feel for me is real and not just what you've seen from our parents!?"

"You wanna know if it's real? Okay, how's this for real: I tried fucking other people throughout the years." Jensen growls, stalking over to Jared. Each step he takes, Jared takes one back. "Men, women, anyone who was wanting and willing. I fucked them so hard, so fast, but it wasn't you. I didn't feel anything with them. Everything I feel with you eclipses everything I have done with them. They don't don't matter to me, they don't have my heart like you do. And, by the fucking way..."

Soon, Jared's back hits a wall, and Jensen is in front of him again. They're chest to chest, mouths only mere inches away from each other.

"If I weren't serious about us, I would never have asked you to marry me over and over again, you fucking idiot."

And then it happens.

Jared finally sheds some tears. He makes no effort in wiping them away. Jensen does it for him. He takes care of him, just like he's always done, just like they've always done for each other. Jensen's thumbs swipe away the tears as he brackets his face. In no time, their mouths press against each other.

When Jared blinks, he finds himself on his back, stark naked with Jensen in between his legs, also clearly wearing nothing.

"Everytime I think I'm out, you pull me back in..." Jared mumbles, holding onto Jensen. "I could...transfer up here for the remainder of the semester, see how that goes."

Jensen's eyes light up, and his mouth forms a smal smile. "Really? You'll come back home?"

"My family needs their Guard Dog, and my big brother needs his little brother."

Jensen licks his lips seductively before dropping back down to kiss him again. It's true. All of it.

Jensen always gets them in trouble...but Jared was always there to get them back out again.

They need each other.

****

In the morning, Jared wakes up alone, naked, and confused. It's not until he gets out of bed that he remembers what he did last night. Or, more importantly, _who_  he did. He stretches his arms over his head, yawning. Without thinking, he begins to put on Jensen's discarded clothes because he can't find his own; they fit him nicely enough.

After dressing himself, Jared wanders downstairs, following the sent of breakfast. He pads barefoot into the kitchen, watching Jensen and his father argue over trivial things as they cook. Jared leans on the archway, smiling at the exchange. Jensen said Jared and his mother were alike, but Jensen and his father are more alike than either of them care to admit. Jared taps on the archway, announcing his presence.

Both father and son look behind them, wearing aprons with their brows furrowed. Once they realize it's just Jared, they smile, holding plates full of food.

"Sit, eat." Jensen commands, dropping a plate on the table.

Jared chuckles, but he obeys. Once he sits down, he's presented with a fork and a glass of orange juice. "This all looks delicious."

"It damn well better be, I worked hard on this."

" _You?_ " Papa Ackles says. "Boy, if you don't get your ass over here and help me!"

"You know, if you were found unresponsive in your bed tomorrow morning, I don't think anyone would suspect foul play." Jensen grumbles.

"I brought you into this world, and I can just as easily put a bullet in your ass. Don't start with me, asshole." When Papa Ackles and Jensen finish with the rest of the meal, they join Jared at the table. The patriarch's demeanor changes drastically with Jared. He smiles, digging into his pancakes. "So, I heard the news."

Jared frowns. "News?"

"Yes! And I'm so excited! Finally! Now, I was thinking we'd have a spring wedding, but summer works just as well, right?"

"A wedding? Who's getting married?"

"You and Jensen, right?"

Jared looks angrily over to Jensen who only smiles with his cheeks full of food. "I never agreed to that."

Jensen, however, swallows it all down, holding up his index finger. "Um, actually, you did. Twice. I got up to piss in the middle of the night, and when I came back, I asked you if you wanted to get married, and you finally said yes. I asked again before coming down here, and you nodded, and went back to sleep."

That _doesn't_  fucking count!

"That doesn't fucking count!" Jared exclaims aloud, raising up his hands. "That's not fa--"

He stops in his tracks, looking at his left hand. There, on the ring finger is a silver band with two diamonds engraved on the front. It shines in this light, and Jared finds himself calming down more and more. Jensen must've stuck this on his hand when he was sleeping. That son of a bitch. That no good cocksucker. That motherfucking douchebag.

That...kind, caring asshole.

"Well?" Papa Ackles chuckles.

Jared is pulled back to reality, and looks at Jensen who is grinning happily.

"Well, I..." Jared turns the ring over on his finger. "I mean...it's a nice ring. And...I guess I can wear it for a while, until I finish school. Then--and only then--will I consider a wedding."

"I finally fucking won."

"That's not me saying yes."

"It's not you saying no either." Jensen reaches over to put his hand over Jared's. "I love you."

Well, when he says things like that!

Jared brushes it off, drinking his juice. "I know...you too."

Papa Ackles laughs, stabbing his food with his fork as Jensen grins from ear to ear. It's not long before they begin to have another argument, this time about the wedding. Jared just rolls his eyes as they continue on and on.

He's got a possessive fiance, a charming/psychotic father-in-law, and a new rival boss that wants their heads on a platter.

It's good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in a flashback, Jared remembers his time in high school. 
> 
> Later, after he and Jensen prepare for an inevitable battle against the newcomer, Jared bumps into an old friend who might become the family's undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter! Idk if I'll do another one so quickly, but I might later lol. I have so much stuff to do. I apologize if this sucks, and for any mistakes you might see. I'm half-blind. (Kinda lol) Enjoy!

**Years Ago...**

"I told you...to fuck off!" Jared shouts as he headbutts another student.

These days, all Jared does is fight. Fighting, protecting the names of those he holds most dear, kicking anyone's ass along the way. At this moment, he's beating the living shit out of this jock who dared to insult him, calling him the Ackles' Guard Dog. What kind of shit is that? He's not a fucking guard dog! What a dick!

A circle consisting of other students form around them, all chanting and cheering for Jared. He doesn't need them to boost up his morale. He knows he has this in the bag. The student he's fighting against rushes at him full speed, tackling Jared to the ground. He gets a few good hits on, but Jared gains the upper hand. Jared slaps both of the boy's ears with his hands, causing him to recoil. Jared punches him in the chest next, watching him wheeze and cough.

Still very much angry, he straddles his classmate's chest, pinning his arms down with his knees. The boy tries to fight back against him, but Jared is stronger than him. Jared grins down at the poor kid, teeth stained red in his own blood.

"Fuckers like you make me wanna burn the world down." Jared heaves a breathless laugh. "For now, I guess I'll just settle with this."

Without warning, Jared punches him in the face. One, twice, three times, six, ten, he loses count. He lets his rage carry him, shouting and yelling as he beats the hell out of the kid. With a right hook, he cracks his fucking jaw, pounding away at him. It all comes to a sudden stop when he feels two pairs of hands pry him away from the kid. Jared hollers for them to let him go, kicking and screaming.

It's not long before he finds himself sitting in the principal's office, knuckles bruised and raw, red. The man behind the desk scowls at him, folding his hands together on the wooden surface. Jared cocks up his eyebrow at him, crossing his legs impatiently. Principal Marsh sighs, taking off his too large glasses. It makes his greasy comb-over even more prominent and disgusting.

"Mr. Padalecki," he says. "This is the third time I've seen you in my office this month with yet another student in the nurse's office. What's going on with you?"

Jared stares him in the eye. "I never start it."

"Well, you sure as hell finished it!" Principal Marsh raises his voice, calming down considerably when he realizes what's going on. "This behavior of yours is going to lead you down the path most undesirable. Do you want to one day be behind bars, wishing you hadn't done whatever it was that lead you there? You're fifteen, so full of potential. If you really wanted to, you could be a doctor, or a lawyer! Not a thug like those Ackles men."

"Shut the fuck up about them!" Jared growls.

"I've called your mother, Jared. I wish to discuss your expulsion with her."

Jared's mouth closes instantly, and he begins to fear for everything. Goddammit. _Goddammit!_  He fucked up, and he fucked up bad. But it's not all his fault! Those little fuckers he calls classmates provoke him, saying sly, disparaging comments about Jensen and his family. _Their_  family. It's the biggest crime he can think of. They are constantly asking for it everytime they say anything.

Truthfully, Jared just can't stand to hear anyone talk negatively about Jensen.

Sure, the guy he grew up with is a brash, hot-headed, sometimes idiotic shoot first, ask questions never kind of man, but that's what Jared loves about him. Except when he gets them in trouble for it.

Still, despite all of this, something inside of Jared snaps. Or maybe pieces itself together. The threat of being expelled for viciously attacking another student for insulting his family brings him back to reality. Perhaps... _that_  is not a good idea when handling things, but the way Jared saw it, he could've let it go, or he could've corrected the boy. He chose the latter. And now he realizes what it must be like to be Jensen.

In several minutes time, Jared hears loud shouting outside of the Principal's office. Familiar shouting. A man. He's yelling at the secretary. Jared smirks to himself as Principal Marsh cowers behind his desk. He have have called his mother, but someone had gone in her place. Soon, the door shoots open, and in walks Papa Ackles with Jensen behind him looking sexy as ever. He winks at Jared, and the boy smiles.

Papa Ackles' angry expression changes into something more happy, bubbly. He approaches the desk, holding our his hand. "Principal Marsh, it's a pleasure to see you on this fine day. I'm Alan Ackles."

"I--I know wh--who you are." The principal stumbles over his words. "I don't understand why--"

"Jared's mother is busy at the moment, so I decided to come her in her stead." Papa Ackles commands Jensen to shut the door and sits down beside Jared. "Jared and his mother live with me, so anything you would have said to Mrs. Padalecki can be said to me now."

"I see. Well...Mr. Ackles--"

"Please, call me Alan."

"Right. Forgive me. Alan, as I'm sure you know by now, this isn't Jared's first time being in here. He's causing quite the ruckus, beating up other students."

"What for?"

Principal Marsh pales. "Uh...well, it's, um..."

Papa Ackles squints his eyes, casting a deadly glare. "I won't fucking ask you again, Principal Marsh."

"S--sorry. From what he's told me, they instigate confrontations with him by...by speaking ill of you and your son."

"Those little fuckers." Jensen grumbles under his breath. He taps Jared's shoulder. "Good job kicking their asses."

"Jensen, not now." Papa Ackles warns. "This is a serious discussion, is it not?"

"It--it is." Principal Marsh mutters. "I regret to inform you, Mr. Ackles--"

"Alan."

"Yes. Alan. I...regret to inform you that...that Jared is facing expulsion from this school. This is the third strike. I have...I cannot continue to have him being a disruption to this school."

Jared can absolutely feel the murderous vibes radiating from his surrogate father. It's almost scary, but he's just thankful that it's not directed towards him in any way. Jared tucks his hair behind his ears nervously, anxious to hear whatever Papa Ackles has to say. The dangerous man looks over at Jared with a stony expression.

For a moment, Jared thinks that he's fucked.

But then he remembers that Papa Ackles loves him like he's his own son. He smiles at Jared, lightly patting the side of the boy's face.

"Did they deserve it?"

Jared smirks, laughing breathlessly. "Every single one of them."

Papa Ackles nods before looking at Principal Marsh. "There you have it. I appreciate your...apparent dedication, Principal Marsh, but according to my boy here, they all had it coming. He will stay here in this school with his record wiped clean, do you understand?"

"Mr. Ackles--"

" _Alan!_ " Papa Ackles yells. "You call me Alan!"

"Ye--yes, sir!" Principal Marsh shrieks. "I--I mean Alan. You can't--I mean I can't just turn my back on what Jared has done! He needs to be punished!"

"Or," Papa Ackles starts, reaching into his jacket pocket. He stands up, pulling out a series of pictures. He places them on the desk in front of the other man with a wicked smile. "I could send these to the Board of Education."

Principal Marsh picks up the photos, staring at them in horror and disbelief. Jensen chuckles in delight as the color completely drains from his face before planting a simple, sweet kiss to the top of Jared's head. In those photos is Principal Marsh engaging in some "questionable" activity such as, "horse-play" and other sexual fetishes that the Board would undoubtedly deem inappropriate.

It's refreshing to see Papa Ackles cause a man so much anguish without him raising his fist at him, Jared thinks. Usually, he would fly into an epic rage, demolishing his surroundings and literally skull fuck the enemy. Yet, as of right now, he seems to be very calm. Threatening, of course, but still somewhat calm.

"Where...where did you get these?"

"I don't see how that matters much." Papa Ackles answers, putting his hand on Jared's head, smoothing back his hair. "Just know that those are only copies, and I have much more."

Principal Marsh exhales, stuffing the pictures in his desk. "What do you want from me?"

Jensen speaks this time, and with the confidence that only an Ackles family heir can have. "We want you to not expel this bright, talented, exceptional boy. He's clearly the smartest student in this building. It would be such a waste to deny him his right to learn. Don't you wanna be here, Jared?"

"Yes, big brother," Jared smirks deviously at Principal Marsh. "More than anything."

"I can't...let him off just like that."

"Give him three days detention. That should be enough. You don't mind staying after for a few days, do you?"

"Nope." Jared says.

"Then it's settled." Papa Ackles sighs. "Three days detention and his record expunged. Go back on the deal and it's bye-bye to your job, Mr. Pony. I'll wait in the car, boys."

The patriarch walks out of the office with an extra pep in his step, hands in his expensive slacks. Jared stands up not long after with Jensen right next to him.

"Thank you for a this lovely chat, Principal Marsh." Jared teases, smiling like an angel.

"Nothing but a little thug..."

The words leave the man's mouth before he can catch them, prompting Jared and Jensen to stop in their tracks. Without hesitation, Jensen pulls out his pistol. He crises the distance between him and Principal Marsh, holding the gun directly under his chin. Jared stands there watching as the man cowers, bottom lip quivering in fear. He feels nothing for this man...and yet he's beginning to feel guilty about this.

He has the potential to be something else.

"If I ever hear about you saying something like that to him again, I'm not gonna embarrass you like my father will," Jensen huffs, pulling back the hammer on the gun. "I'm gonna blow your brains out all over these walls. I want you to apologize to him right now, okay?"

"Jensen," Jared says, rubbing his arm. "That's not really necessary--"

"I'm sorry!" Principal Marsh whimpers. "I'm sorry, Jared. I am...please..."

"That's not very convincing."

"Jensen!" The boy yells. "Enough. Come on. I wanna go home."

Jensen looks over at Jared with a frown, not expecting his voice to raise an octave. They stare at each other for a long time before Jensen finally sighs, removing the gun from Principal Marsh's face. He puts in in the back of his pants, covering it with his shirt and jacket before reluctantly moving away. Jensen puts his arm around Jared, and they leave the office together, though Jared gets one last look at the Principal.

He seems...disappointed in him, saddened even. That guilty feeling comes back up again, and Jared begins to realize that Principal Marsh is right. He's becoming something he doesn't exactly like. Nonetheless, it doesn't change Jared's mind about those who disrespect his family. If they continue this behavior, so will he. The scary thing is...Jared knows that if he's given the chance, he'd kill for Jensen.

When they arrive home, Jared's mother is all over him in seconds, checking his face for scratches and cuts and bruises. She admonishes Papa Ackles for his behavior towards Principal Marsh, and he pouts like a lost puppy. It's always amusing to see him turn into putty for Jared and Sharon, but not so much Jensen. Their tumultuous relationship with each other almost drives the entire house wild. Jared's not sure when they started to snark at each other, but he distinctly remembers that even at an early age, Jensen had a way with words.

"I can't believe you." Sharon Padalecki groans as she cleans up her son's face with a clean cotton swap. "Fighting. _Again._  You could've gotten expelled. You're lucky I told Alan to go for me. What were you thinking?"

Jared hisses as she dabs his cuts with medicine. "I was thinking about protecting my family's name."

"Oh, Jared..." Sharon sighs. "You can't...you have to think about your actions, sweetheart. You can't just go beating on everyone who says something bad about us."

"And why not? Why can't I? Anyone who disrepects us needs to know that we don't fuck around."

"Language."

"Sorry..." Jared apologizes to her, and she places small white bandages on the cuts on his cheeks and forehead.

"It's fine. It's okay."

A long pause, then:

"You know what, no. This is not okay." Sharon grabs his jaw firmly. "None of this okay. You have to take control over your impulses. It's going to put you in a bad place one day. If you keep going down this path, you'll end up just like..."

Sharon doesn't finish that sentence, but Jared understands it just the same. He relaxes into his mother's grasp, and smiles warmly; she mirrors his actions before hugging him close. He's the only living relative she has left.

Jared feels some resentment towards his biological father for his horrible shortcomings in this world such as abandoning his mother when she needed him the most. Regardless, it's all in the past, and Jared doesn't really miss him at all. How can you miss what you never had? That being said, his mother still cares about him and misses her late husband, much to Papa Ackles' chagrin. Jared can see it all, but he won't interfere. Whatever happens between them is between just them.

"I know you worry," Jared says softly. "And I'm sorry. I just...I just..."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. You're loyal. That's not a bad thing, but don't let your loyalty cloud your judgement." Sharon lets go of his jaw, going back to fix his wounds. "Just about done here."

"Good."

Sharon slaps his knee playfully, and they laugh together. However, that doesn't last long. Her smile diminishes, and she looks at her son once again. "This is a dangerous life we're in, Jared. Your father thought he could protect us, and I fear everytime you do something that even resembles his behavior. I don't want to see you get hurt, or anyone else for that matter. But..one day you'll have to do this for Jensen. I know you will. He's a stubborn fool just like his father. Reckless. He'll want someone like you to patch him up."

"Someone like me? What does that mean?"

"Oh, Jared..."

Before she can even attempt to inform him, they're interrupted by a knock at the door. Sharon tells the person on the other side to come in, and in steps Jensen with his hands in his pockets just like Alan, smiling brightly at mother and son. He waves half-heartedly at them, and Sharon laughs quietly, packing up her first aid kit.

"Well, I'm all done here. I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thanks for fixing up my boy, Mama Padalecki." Jensen grins. "He looks good as new."

Sharon rolls her eyes, but smirks regardless. "Yeah, I bet. Jared, remember what we talked about. I have to get back to work."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh, and we'll talk about your punishment when I get home, alright? Okay, bye!"

"Hey, wait--!"

Sharon quickly leaves the room, bounding down the stairs and out of the house but not before they hear her say goodbye to Papa Ackles. It's just Jared and Jensen alone in his room, combing his slim fingers through his luscious chestnut colored hair. Jensen chuckles, biting his lip as he walks closer to the bed Jared's sitting on. Jared doesn't look at him. He instead closes his eyes with a deep sigh.

He should've expected that. Papa Ackles always lets him off easy without any penalties, but not Sharon. Never his mother. She doesn't spoil him rotten like the mob boss does. Soon, Jensen sits next to him, making him look him in the eye.

_Those damn eyes! Those cursed, hypnotic eyes!_

"You did good today." Jensen insists. "You really did. You beat the shit out of that kid. Wish I was in school with him, I would've done it myself."

"Too bad you were home schooled like the freak that you are." Jared jests with no malice, plucking Jensen's nose.

"Oh--Hey!" The heir laughs, pushing Jared to the bed, pining him in place. "You little shit. If I'm a freak, you're a goddamn abomination."

"Hmm, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"You know, one of these days we're getting married, and I'm totally making you mine forever."

"You wish."

"Shut up, Padalecki."

"Make me."

Of course, those were not the greatest words to chose from. Jared realizes his mistake far too quickly, but before he can brush it off, Jensen is on him, kissing his lips with the utmost urgency. Jared doesn't fight against him. Not anymore. Who is he kidding? This is something that he's been wanting for a while, hormones all out of whack. They've only kissed so far, _just_  kissing. Jared can't bear to think about... _that._ He likes girls, he knows this, they both do, but...this--whatever they have--is just between them.

Before long, Jared pushes Jensen off of him to the side, panting, lightly gasping for air. He makes it a point to ignore Jensen's obvious erection as well as his own. If he pays attention--if he so much as speaks about it--it's all over. Out of the corner of his eye, Jared can see Jensen fighting with the thoughts in his mind. He seems conflicted by whatever he wants to say. Jared just puts his blushing face in his hands, hoping that someone up above will kill him to spare him from the embarrassment.

However, Jensen just laughs, slapping Jared on the shoulder. He climbs out of bed, straightening his clothes. "Hey, come on. Let's hit up the bar tonight. You, me, and Welling."

At least they don't have to talk about what just happened. It seems they never do.

"But my mom..." says Jared. "I assume I'm gonna get grounded, or worse when she gets home. I don't think I'm supposed to leave."

"And when has that ever stopped you before, little brother?"

Jared huffs a humorless laugh. He's got a point. "Yeah."

"Think of it as one last hoorah before you're sentenced to detention and confined to the house for an undisclosed amount of time. Drinks are on Welling this time, not me. I'm not fucking paying if his dad owns the damn place. Should've just given us a damn discount. So...what do ya say?"

He won't lie and say it's not tempting, but hey...it is. One last little outing before the inevitable. Could be fun, right?

"Fine." Jared breathes. "You win."

Jensen grins wide, and leaves the room quickly to prepare. Jared sits on his bed alone, fussing over his bandages. Later on in the night, he finds himself at the bar playing pool against Tom Welling, Jensen's best friend and rightful heir to the Welling family. Jared likes him a lot, and views him as a smiling, happy puppy. It's almost rare to see Welling upset or angry, though he's been known to hold the occasional grudge. He still remembers how Jensen indirectly instigated a war between Tom's father and Mark Pellegrino. Thankfully, that was quelled before there was lasting damage.

Jared readies his shot with the pool stick, and fires one off into the hole. Across from him, Tom groans in defeat, swallowing the last of his drink. He grudgingly pulls out his wallet, depositing Jared's earnings on the pool table. Jared smirks, going over to collect his prize. He doesn't bother counting it; Tom is nothing but trustworthy.

"You some kind of pool Demon?" Tom asks, raising his voice a little over the music.

Jared shakes his head, taking a pull from his bottle. He winks at Jensen who sits at the bar, watching them. "No, I just learned from the best."

"I see. I heard what happened today. At your school. Sucks."

"It's fine. The guy is worse off. I'm told I did break his jaw though. Just another thing I have to pay for."

Tom ruffles up Jared's hair. "You're a maniac."

"Hey! No touching the hair, motherfucker." Jared pouts as he tries to fix it. "You suck..."

"Nah, I don't swing that way, but I'm flattered. Really."

Jared rolls his eyes, taking yet another drink from his bottle. He chances a look at the bar again, but this time, he doesn't like what he sees. There's Jensen with a pretty girl, someone a little older than him, maybe by a few years. Jared can see her cleavage from here, breasts nearly jutting out of her too small shirt. Jensen seems transfixed on the woman with dark brown hair and pretty eyes. Even though he wants to look away, Jared can't. It's like he's paralyzed.

Before his eyes, she takes Jensen's hand in her own own, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. Whatever she's saying makes Jensen laugh one of those boyish, full body laughs, and it's not long until she stands up, still holding his hand. Then, very quickly, she leads Jensen to the bathroom. Before he goes all the way in, Jensen locks eyes with Jared, seeing the indignation in the boy's glance. Jared looks away before anything can be done, and Jensen disappears in the bathroom with the girl.

Of course he would. It's not like they're in a relationship. Jensen can do whatever the fuck he wants. He's a grown man in the eyes of the law, so if he wants to fuck random girls, all the more power to him. Jared shakes out of his dumb thoughts, distracting himself with more pool with Tom. They play for almost twenty more minutes before Jensen finally exits the bathroom with the girl, shirt inside out and him discreetly zipping up his pants. The girl smiles at him before walking off to some dark corner of the bar.

Jared scoffs, disgusted and a little bitter. Maybe jealous? Who cares. He's unpleasantly buzzed at this point. Soon, Jensen wanders over to them with the largest grin on his face. When he attempts to kiss Jared's head, the boy moves away from him, choosing to find another position to hit the ball. Confused, Jensen frowns, but Tom manages to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, where'd you go, man? And what's up with your shirt?"

Jensen laughs. "Yeah, about that..."

Tom smiles. "You dog. Here? In my dad's bar? Jesus, you just can't help yourself. How was it? She still here?"

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere. Just letting off some steam that's been building up. That's all."

"Okay, I'm gonna head home." Jared announces, dropping some money on the table. "You win this round, Welling. I'll see you whenever..."

"Jared--"

"See you at home, Jack."

And Jared's out the door on no time, shrugging on his jacket. But as he's walking down the street, he hears the bar door opening and Jensen calling his name. Jared ignores him, walking faster towards home. However, he should have known that Jensen would chase after him. His footsteps come closer and closer until he finally snags Jared by the back of his collar. He spins him around, confusion written all over his face.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why'd you just leave like that?"

"I'm tired, and a little buzzed." Jared says. It's not a complete lie. "Just headed home."

"Well...let me take you. I don't want you to be walking alone at night."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Jensen." He snaps. "As you've witnessed just today. A simple walk won't kill me."

Jensen grabs his arm. "No, but rival families can, and I'm not willing to take that chance. Come on, I'll take you back."

Jared snatches his arm from Jensen, turning away from him. "No thanks. I don't want your help. I don't need it. How about you just go back in the bar with your girlfriend? I'm sure she's waiting for you to fuck her again."

Jensen snorts. "Is that what this is all about?"

Jared's face flushes red, and he doesn't say much for a long time. He shifts uncomfortable from foot to foot, back to Jensen. They'll keep dancing around the conversation for as long as they live. That's how it's starting to seem. Jared's not in the mood to talk about it anyway. He's upset, angry, hurt...jealous. Jealous of a girl who got to enjoy Jensen in a way he never will. He's a playboy, incapable of maintaining a serious relationship with anyone for more than an hour.

It has Jared doubting whatever future he imagined for them. He becomes disillusioned at the prospect of ever being with Jensen intimately. How could one give their body and soul over to a man who's not serious about--

Nevermind. It doesn't matter. Jared informs him once again that he's going home, and takes off in a steady sprint. Jensen calls after him again and again, but Jared tunes him out. Small tears fall from his eyes as he runs away, thinking about what could have been.

Eventually he tires, and stops to catch his breath with his hands on his knees, hunched. He's made some distance between them. Jared takes a second to look up, spotting a small convenience store across the street. His stomach grumbles at the sight and he's reminded that he didn't eat before he left the house or at the bar. Sighing, Jared makes his way to the store.

"Jared?"

He looks at the checkout counter, spotting a classmate in his junior year. Stephen Amell. Jared smiles at him. He's a nice enough kid to him, says hi whenever he sees him in the hall or in class. Jared likes him in a friendly way, often times complementing him on his cool looking glasses. He's not built like a high schooler at all, and Jared kinda wants whatever Stephen has been eating.

"Hey, Stephen," He says. "You work here?"

Stephen smiles back at him. "Yeah, I do. I'm nearing the end of my shift. What beings you in here?"

Jared spots a few baked goods on the rack next to him, placing them down on the counter. Danishes. "This."

"Ah. I see. I like those, especially the strawberry kind. Tastes amazing."

"Hmm." Jared looks for that particular treat, and drops it on the counter with the rest. "I'll take your word for it."

Stephen hides a blush, but Jared sees it. "Haha. Yeah. So...you just coming from a party or something? You look really nice."

"Thanks, and yeah, something like that." Jared pays for his snacks. "It was alright, but I didn't wanna be there anymore. Too many...people."

"I don't like being around too many people either. I know how you feel. Well, don't be a stranger, Jared. Stop by anytime."

The boy takes his bag, still smiling at Stephen. "I'll do that. See ya later."

Yet, as Jared prepares to leave the store, something happens in his brain. A switch flips inside of him. If Jensen can fuck around and do whatever he wants, why can't he? There's nothing and no one stopping him from doing anything. He turns around, looking back at Stephen who never stopped looking at him. The words that leave Jared's mouth not only shocks his classmate, but himself as well.

"Do you wanna make out with me? Or I could blow you? Doesn't matter to me."

Stephen sputters, unable to properly form the correct words. "Bwah--huh? Wait, wha--are you serious? Is this--you're not serious, are you? Am I...dreaming?"

"No. You're not dreaming. Yes or no, Stephen?"

"I...well, oh gosh...yes? I guess. I would, um, gladly make out with...you. So...yeah."

****

**Present Day...**

"You think that Vincent Vernetti guy left town by now?" Jensen asks, wrapping Jared up in his strong arms. Their naked bodies are pressed together, both slicked in sweat from their latest fuck session.

Jared shakes his head. "No. I don't think so. It's always quiet before the storm. He's plotting a takeover. It's what I'd do."

"Please don't take over my empire before I get a chance to rule it, okay?" Jensen chuckles.

"I don't want it, Jack. I just want...you."

Jensen smirks. "I love it when you're vulnerable. You confess more. I know what to do with you now. Everytime I need the truth, I'll just fuck it right out of you."

Though Jared wants to hit Jensen in the face for being a weirdo, he instead chooses to slap him firmly on the chest. They chuckle together, bundled up in each other's love. And to think, years ago, Jared believed him to be incapable of doing this kind of thing with him. But here they are, happily "engaged" and under one roof yet again. Jared would be lying if he said he didn't miss this, the warm feeling he gets whenever he's around his family.

There's a threat out there that's seeking to destroy them, and all Jared can think about is his mother's words. After her death, finally got out. He went to college, tried to better himself. Sure, he kept in contact with his family, but something was missing. He wasn't there with them. Jared wants to honor his mother, but he can't stay away from this life. He was born into it, raised to be forever loyal. The only thing he can say is that he tried. He tried so hard...

He still had a chance

Will he be Jared Padalecki, college graduate? Or will he forever become the Guard Dog, Prince of the Ackles family, fiance to Jensen?

He doesn't know yet...but perhaps there's room for both.

"I love you, Jack." Jared whispers, hand resting over Jensen's heart. "I'd die for you."

Jensen grabs his hand, kissing his knuckles. "Same here, but no one's dying any time soon. Come on, we have to go soon. We need more gear. Morgan would be happy to see you again."

Jared nods, cuddling with his fiance for just a little while longer. Hours later, after showering and getting clothed, they step out of the car parked in front of the Jared's old high school. It feels surreal being back here again after being away for nearly three years. It seems like it's been much longer than that for some reason. Hm. Strange. Nevertheless, Jared and Jensen walks side by side into the school, Jared in casual clothing, Jensen in a fancy suit and tie.

It's just like him to wear something like this for a simple business transaction. Unlike Papa Ackles, Jensen doesn't always wear suits, opting instead to only wear them while doing...well, business. This black suit fits Jensen's form perfectly, showing off his curves and his tight ass that Jared had the pleasure of gra and slapping last night. Just for the hell of it, Jared gives him a nice swat, grasping a handful before pulling away.

"Tell me why Papa Ackles isn't here again?" Jared says.

Jensen fusses with his tie. "Because he's in one of his shitty moods again. He's worse than you in your early teen years.. "

"Fuck you!" The heir's fiance laughs. "I was the perfect child."

"I can't believe you'd lie right to my face. I'm shocked."

The two of them continue to walk through the halls together, soon coming across a man cleaning up the floor with a mop and bucket. As his face slowly comes into view, Jared gasps silently in a mixture of surprise and hilarity. It's a janitor, but not just any janitor mind you. It's Principal Marsh. Oh, the irony is simply delicious. Jared doesn't hide his bewildered expression towards the man who was once an authority figure.

When he finally notices Jared, his face contorts into something akin to embarrassment. He continues to mop, but Jared confronts him.

"Janitor Marsh now, is it? That's quite the promotion you got there."

Marsh rolls his eyes, sneering. "Oh, very fucking funny, you shit. I lost my job because of you."

"You don't say?"

"After you left this city, those damn photos were sent to the Board! They fired me on the spot!"

Papa Ackles wanted to make sure Jared graduated before making his final move on Marsh. He truly cares. God bless his family.

Jensen grumbles under his breath: "We don't have time for this. Let's go."

Jared nods, and they walk away from Marsh. He hears him mumbling to himself about Jared still ending up becoming a thug like them, but he doesn't act on it. He's not gonna prove him right by punching him out in broad daylight. The old him? Sure. The new him? Nah, he's more discreet about it. He'll have his day.

After some time passes, Jared and Jensen finally arrive at their destination. The gymnasium. They look inside, seeing the kids playing dodgeball. The bouncy red ball flies through the air, clobbering one kid in the side of his head. Then a whistle is heard blowing, directing their attention to a man off on the sidelines, a man dressed in a red and white tracksuit. Jared's face splits into a wide grin. It's his old high school coach.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

"Johnny," the gruff older man starts. "Come e're a second, would ya?"

The kid who threw the ball--Johnny--breaks away from his friends. Just by looking at him, Jared can tell he's not a good kid. Mischievous.

Johnny comes up to Coach Morgan soon enough, hiding his smirk. "Yeah, coach?"

"What was, uh, what was up with that fastball just a few moments ago?"

"Just playing the game, coach."

"Ah! Right, right. So I guess you wouldn't mind if you and I..." Coach Morgan picks up a rogue dodgeball, twirling it over in his hands. "Have some fun, huh? After all, we're just playing the game."

"Coach--"

"Back up a bit, put your hands behind your back."

Johnny isn't asked a second time. The other kids clear off the court, watching as Johnny obeys Coach Morgan by backing up, putting his hands behind his back. The kid who was hit is called over to be next to the coach, rubbing the side of his head. Poor guy. Coach Morgan looks at the kid with a smile, then hands him the ball.

"Throw hard, and throw fast." He instructs. "You hit him, and I'll give you an A."

The kid doesn't need to be told twice as he winds up, squinting his eyes at his tormentor. Johnny freezes on fear as the other boy prepares to throw. Eventually, the kid tosses the ball straight at him, putting his all into it. The dodgeball hits Johnny in the face dead center. He falls on his back, whimpering like a baby. Coach Morgan pats the meek boy on the back before blowing his whistle. He notices Jared and Jensen at the doors, and smiles.

"Okay, time's up! Hit the showers!"

The kids all rush off the court, heading into the locker room to shower and change. Morgan picks up a discarded dodgeball, throwing it at Jared who quickly deflects the shot with his arm.

"Still retaining those fast reflexes I see."

"I'm very perceptive." Jared laughs. "Good to see you again, Jeff. You look well. Still brutalizing children."

"Just the ones that are assholes to the other kids. I've been reprimanded more times than I can count, but they can't afford to lose me. They need me." Jeff sighs, hitting Jensen in the shoulder. "And look at you, all dressed up. Headed to a funeral?"

Jensen smiles, showing off his bright, white teeth. "Soon enough, but not today. We have a situation. Some new guy's trying to spread his influence in my city. We had a scrap with his goons, but Jared's thinking he'll come back for seconds. We need gear."

"Ugh, now?" Jeff groans with a childish pout. "I haven't even gotten my coffee break yet."

"Sorry, Coach," Jared mutters. "This can't wait. We'll be out of your hair soon enough, I promise. Just need to look at the merchandise."

Jeff looks briefly between Jared and Jensen, clearly weighing his options. He's welcome to decline the request, but they won't stop bugging him for it, and he's aware of that. It's not long until he lets out a mighty sigh, gesturing for the two of them to follow him. The trio exit the school's gymnasium through the back entrance into the parking lot. Jeff's the Ackles family arms dealer, selling and distributing guns to them at a fair, modest price. As such, he's loyal to them, and only them, another permanent member of the family.

"So, who's the guy you're trying to take out?"

"Vincent Vernetti." Jared answers with a certain level of anger. He's still very pissed off about Jensen getting shot. "Ever hear of him?"

"I've had a couple low rent thugs trying to buy some stuff from me using his name as if it holds any weight. Don't know him personally though."

Eventually, they make it to Jeff's car, a black suv with tinted windows. He pops open the trunk, showing that there's nothing there. However, he presses a hidden switch, and bottom of the trunk opens up automatically. Inside are a plethora of guns and ammunition for guns. Jeff grins in pride at his stash, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, pick your poison. We have pistols, sub-machine guns, assault guns, shotguns; automatic and pump-action, and grenades. Standard for heavy damage, incendiary to melt off your enemies' faces."

They admire the arsenal together, but Jensen looks to Jared briefly for guidance. The Guard Dog nods once, and Jensen takes the hint. "We'll take all of it. Every last gun, bullet, and grenade. I love things that go boom. Swing by the house later with the stuff, and we'll pay you handsomely."

Jeff shuts the trunk, giving the both of them a huge hug. "Excellent! This is good! Very good. I'll drop by after I finish with these little cocksuckers."

"You're such a great teacher, Jeff." Jared deadpans.

"I try to be. Alright. Coffee time. Get the fuck outta here."

****

Jared drives up to the convenience store alone.

Jensen is home discussing important strategies with Papa Ackles. Jared needed a break from that. He's still in the process of transferring schools, so he's just trying to pass the time. Not to mention he's also a little hungry for a snack. He kills the engine, and exits the car. Jared takes a look at the sign above the store. This is the same one he visited when he was fifteen. Brings back...memories.

Sighing, he enters the store. The woman behind the counter welcomes him, and he greets her in return. It's safe to say that he's only a complete prick when others choose to be with him. Jared wanders the aisles looking for treats to devour. He can eat anything, but right now he's looking for something sweet. The bell above the door chimes, but he doesn't look up to see who it is. He just searches the snacks until he stumbles upon the same baked goods he purchased from here years ago.

Jared spots the last remaining strawberry flavored danish. He reaches out to touch it, but another man appears beside him to do the exact same thing. Jared snags it first, smiling internally.

"Better luck next time." Jared chuckles, still not looking at the man.

"Jared? Is that you?"

This man knows him? Interesting. Jared glances at the man's face, expecting him to see some crazy stalker from long ago, but no. It's not a psychopath, or some rival goon attempting to murder him. It's just--

"Fuckin Stephen Amell." Jared grins, hugging the other man. He's still bulky and broad shouldered, and he fucking smells like cinnamon. What the fuck? "How the hell are you?"

Amell's smile is just as bright as it was years ago. "I'm great! Better than great, I'm excellent. It's...it's good to see you again. You in town visiting, or...?"

"Oh, no, I'm back for good. I'll be going to the local college. I couldn't stay away for long."

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Stephen's phone soon chimes in his pocket. He apologies to Jared before answering. "Yeah? Okay. Got it. I'll check in with forensics when I can. Bye. Sorry about that. Work stuff."

_Forensics._

Shit.

"Work?"

"Yeah, I finally decided to do something with my life, and now I'm a cop. Crazy, right? I never thought I'd go this far. Did you hear about those dead monsters downtown? Yeah, I'm on that case. I think there's a war coming."

Oh, fuck.

This is not good.

Jared can't be around him, no matter if they were close "friends", or whatever. He puts his hand up to his forehead, bitching quietly about the awful, shitty, terrible situation. Amell frowns, touching Jared's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay, just got a sudden headache."

"You need help getting home?"

"No, I got it. Thanks."

"You sure? I could--" Amell stops suddenly, taking a look at Jared's ring finger. "Wait. Is that a...ring? You're engaged?"

Jared uses this as an opportunity to flee, setting down the danish back where he found it. "Yes--Yes, I am. Sorry, I have to go. My fiance is gonna be worried about me. I've been away all day."

"Oh--okay. Catch you later then?"

"Yeah!" _No._  "We'll talk soon." _We'll talk never._  "Later!" _Goodbye forever._

Jared quickly makes his way outside of the store, hopping into his car without a second thought. He's careful not to speed away lest Amell catches on and pulls him over to talk. Jared's heart hammers in his chest as he fiddles with his phone. He has to warn Jensen.

He has to warn his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! I feel like I could come back to this at any time and make more. Who knows? Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, leave a like. If you didn't...I'm sorry lol.


End file.
